Riddance of Evil
by Angelic Imperfection
Summary: Harrykins' husband, Kappy, has just told him about fifth year with Dolores Umbridge. Enraged, Harrykins sets off to accomplish the destruction of one of the most hated people of all time.


Being a new species had its uses. The ministry was quite unaware of his existence, therefore he appeared outside with no problem. As he appeared inside a corridor, his eyes shifted left and right as his ears twitched. No sound but the horrible chill in the air. As he rounded the corner, he sneered in disgust. Dementors aligned the walls and he narrowed his eyes but none of them seemed to move. He dared them to move as he passed but none did until his hand touched the handle of the door, that's when they turned and began to glide in his direction.

The smell was revolting and heightened senses were for once the worst idea. They came towards him when he growled lowly and flicked his wrist when a giant white figure erupted from his hand. The figure looked at him and he sneered. "Fetch." he said simply and in seconds the creature had turned and charged towards the advancing black creatures, he sneered as he watched and then the wolf trotted back like he had done nothing and nodded. He laughed and reached down, petting it. It felt cold and tingly to his fingers and suddenly it was gone. He straightened up and opened the door and slid inside. He nearly felt enraged as he read the sign on the door. Oh, he had followed the scent alright and the woman's scent reeked like bad smelling perfume in the air.

He slowly walked across from the door, closing it behind him as he slid into the shadows. Umbridge whipped around in fright as if she'd been expecting it, her short wand out. He watched, eyes closed so they wouldn't gleam but Umbridge walked to the door and looked out. The dementors were gone. She turned to go call the officials to check where they were or to send more her way when she froze. In front of her, stood a young man she didn't recognize. Her wand shook in her hand as Harrykins' lips stretched in a wide malicious smile. "Have you been expecting me, Dolores? Has the dark lord's havoc not pleased you? Are you afraid he'll come for you?" he whispered the last bit and Umbridge finally came to her senses and snapped. "I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senio-" whatever she wanted to say was cut off as Harrykins hands were suddenly around what little was her neck and lifted her off the ground. He pulled her close, not caring for the revulsion he felt as he moved her close. He sneered. "I suppose you remember Harry Potter?" he crooned in a soft voice like a lover. His hand slowly caressed her cheek and suddenly, his fist smashed across her face and a crack was heard.

She shrieked in pain as blood splattered the floor. He sneered, looking at the blood on his hand. Part of Umbridge's cheek had been crushed in and her nose was not broken as blood dripped down. He laughed at her pain and suddenly whirled around and threw her across the room and into the desk, knocking it over. The sound was thunderous as he short and plump body collided with the wood, breaking it in half, splinters piercing her skin. She had long since dropped her wand and he saw her weakly look at it at his feet. He kicked it aside and stared at her with absolutely no remorse. "I know what you did to him and trust me, you will pay." he said with a threat in his voice.

He was enjoying this and it had been long since the dark lord had given him a victim to deal with. This had been why Lady Amoret hadn't killed him off in his 16 years of stay and it had been why the dark lord hadn't killed him when he had taken him from Lucius Malfoy. He watched her and saw the splinters digging into her flesh and would continue so the more she moved. He laughed and stepped on her hand which was desperately trying to pull her out. She gasped and tried to pull her hand back but the next movement made sure her fingers would never once again move. He stepped slow and hard and her fingers crunched like pine cones and pebbles and he laughed until blood spewed from her broken tendons. He pulled his foot back and reached out, picking up a sharp splinter, strong and pointed. He looked at her in disgust as he stood over her. "You think this is pain? Maybe I should give you a little of what pain really is." He said and suddenly, the top of her chest was exposed. "I would make you do this yourself but your disgusting self wouldn't be able to reach." he said before he slowly began to write, transfiguring the point into metal so it wouldn't break.

"Hold still or my hand will slip." he whispered and began to write the words, 'I am a troll's dildo.' 

When he was done, she was shrieking in agony as it stung. He laughed at her and pulled her up slowly and threw her into the mirror across the room. He was sure she would break the wall but she didn't. Blood littered several parts of her body and she looked about ready to faint. "Tsk tsk. Come on Dolores, you can do better then that." he purred and a long metallic item was suddenly in his hands. He had wished for it and he had snatched it from midair. He sneered as the long sharp sword curled back in a smile as he looked at her. He reached down and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "You know I should slit your throat right now but I rather not end this so quickly." he whispered before the sword went down hard and something thudded on the ground. Her right arm was gone. He laughed as she screamed and he looked at her. "Does that hurt Dolores?" he crooned. "How about this?" He swiped the sword so quickly through her leg that it didn't touch the ground.

He laughed and was mildly surprised she wasn't dead yet. She soon would be. "Did you think I would end this quickly?" he sneered and suddenly the sword was place between her leg and the stump that was left. "I think this is the best kill I've ever made. Good way to make my anger go away and she closed her eyes almost as if praying for mercy though she knew it was too late. He smirked and suddenly drove the sword up, splitting her in half up to her stomach. His strength was great as he drove the sword upward, cutting her in half, almost cleanly as he did it slowly. "How does that feel." Dolores wasn't even responding anymore as she choked and he drove it up, stopping at her heart before looking down at her and making a sound of disapproval. "Don't go to sleep now but I think my fun is done." and with those words, his hands were on her head where he twisted it hard, too hard and beheaded her. He threw the head aside and looked at the mess. "Hmm...I suppose I should go." he laughed and practically danced to the door and opened it.

He looked down the cold corridor and noticed the lamps on the wall beginning to freeze up. He narrowed his eyes as Dementors rounded the corner and he ran at them with glee. He was like a shadow before he moved right past the first two and vanished. He wasn't there to see what happened, but he knew. The dementors went rigid and shuttered before blowing up completely leaving only bits of their ragged cloaks.

He reappeared outside the house and looked at it, sighing in relief. It was over and he would see Kappy again but first, a shower. He looked at the blood in disgust and vanished into the living room for a moment before stripping all his clothes off and throwing them in the flames and conjured a towel, sliding it around his waist and walking up the stairs. He entered the nearest bathroom and turned the water on and washed off everything. He was out in about 5 minutes and entered the room to see Kappy in around the same place as before. He grinned at him and left for his closet to dress. He took something out quickly, black pants and a black and green long sleeved shirt and put it…tackling Kappy onto the bed.


End file.
